katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wednesday, June 27, 2018
'856 at Brooks Falls (Falls cam) & then Moving Downriver (Riffles cam) from approximately 5:45 to 6:05:' GABear created this gif of 856 at the falls. 'KNP&P Tweet re: 2018 Centenial Webinar Series:' KNP&P's June 27, 2018 06:46 tweet : "2018 is our 100th birthday and we’re continuing the celebrations with live webinars on the Bearcam this summer! News Release: Katmai Launches Centennial Webinar Series " KNP&P TWEET 2018.06.27 06.46 2018 CENTENIAL WEBINAR SERIES.JPG|KNP&P'S June 27, 2018 06:46 tweet KNP&P TWEET 2018.06.27 06.46 2018 CENTENIAL WEBINAR SERIES PIC ONLY.jpg 'Sunrise on the Lower River:' Xander-Sage created this gif of the sunrise on the lower river this morning. '708 Amelia at Brooks Falls at approximately 11:50:' Cheryl Burnside (aka BearNecesseties) captured this video : 'Two Ground Squirrels & The Dumpling Mountain Microphone:' Video by Linda Jett: '151 Walker and Who? (719 Maybe) at the Falls at approximately 12:01:' Erum Chad (aka Erie) captured this video : Cheryl Burnside (aka BearNecesseties) captured this video : '503 Cubadult at the Falls at approximately 12:27:' Add photos here ~ Looking for video 'Moderator GABear's PSA re: Photos & Screenshots / Snapshots in Bearcam Comments:' At 12:40 our bearcam moderator, GABear pops in with a friendly reminder : "Reposting this from earlier so more can see it. It's long, sorry. After you read it, click or tap on the - (minus) sign to the right and it will hide the comment so you don't have to scroll by it again. :-) Hi Chatters! As the season really gets started here, we are seeing more and more bears! YAY! That means more and more photos of bears! YAY! It also means that many of our fellow chatters who are visiting Brooks may share some of their personal photos that they’ve taken. While sharing of screenshots and snapshots that we take from the live cam view is acceptable; downloading, copying, using, or reposting the personal photos of individuals is not okay. Personal photos from other websites should not be copied and reposted in here without permission of the photographer. Post a link to the site where you saw them if you want to share. Likewise, personal photos posted here by chatters/photographers should not be copied, used or reposted anywhere without permission from the chatter/photographer. Below is info from Explore about both…. Screenshots and Ranger photos 1) It is fine to repost a photo from the Brooks Bear ID book here. 2) If a Ranger has posted a photo in here, it is fine to repost it in here. 3) It is fine to print your own screenshots and use them on a mug or other item for your own personal use. (Selling them would be a no-no ;-)) 4) You can post your own screenshot to other social media; Explore would love it if you gave them credit, tagged them, or gave a link back to the cams when you do. :-) Here are comments from Courtney at Explore regarding the re-posting of individuals photographs: "If a photographer posts their private work, we have the expectation that people will not reuse their work without express permission - that includes us reusing their work - so they don’t forfeit any photo rights by posting them to the community. That being said, we all know the slippery slope of posting your work anywhere online. people can steal and doctor it, and part of being a photographer means having to keep a lookout for that." And also from Courtney about screen shots from the Explore cams: "As for explore cam snapshots, those all belong to explore. Whenever we repost them to a social network for instance, we like crediting the person who took them - they’re works of art imo! And we’d prefer people to credit others if they repost their snapshots. BUT it can happen that multiple people have several of a similar capture, since it is the same cam."" 'Mike Fitz, Explore Bearcam Fellow Comment Chat 12:59 - 15:02 :' LaniH's google doc of Mike Fitz' comment chat 'Special Presentation for Katmai's Centenial Celebration with Katie Myers, NPS Alaska Museum Curator Discussing the Administrative History of KNP&P 17:00:' At 16:46 Mike Fitz commented : "Hi everyone. Please join us on the bearcam live events channel for a special presentation for Katmai's centennial celebration. Katie Myers, NPS Alaska Museum Curator, joins us to discuss the administrative history of the park. The chat starts at 5 p.m. AKDT (9 p.m. Eastern) at: Brooks Live Chat Cam " Due to technical difficulties, the special presentation was not able to be broadcast live. Katmai Conservancy published a YouTube video of the presentation: Katmai Conservancy YouTube Link 'Who? 719 Maybe on Riffles prior to 21:46:' Ratna captured this video before 21:46 on June 27, 2018 (not June 28, 2018) of a bear on the riffles . Please note, Ratna posted the video to the comments on June 27, 2018 at 21:46 Alaska time.: 'Sockeye Salmon Escapement Numbers June 27, 2018 Compared Back to 2012:' Cam viewer Marie G 's chart of sockeye salmon escapement numbers from today back to 2012: 2018.06.27 SOCKEYE SALMON NUMBERS COMPARED BACK TO 2012 MARIE G.png 'LaniH's June 27, 2018 Daily Update Summary:' On June 28, 2018 at 03:16 Lani posted her June 27, 2018 daily update summary : "Good Morning Bear Peeps, not many bears out and about on such a windy day at Brooks. We had 856 in the morning he went to the J and island and back and forth a couple times then headed down to the riffles along the bank. 708 Amelia is seen crossing the lip of the falls (video by Martina). The squirrels were again launching an all out attack on the mic cover up on dumpling throughout the day. 151 Walker is seen walking out of the fish ladder path with another bear, not sure on ID of bear some said 503 but doesn't look like him to me (video by Erie). 503 is seen up at the falls but doesn't stay very long. A while later possibly 274 Overflow was up at the falls on the island. 856 came back later entered from the far path and went to the J, stayed for a little bit but didn't catch anything then walked up the fish ladder path. 747 is seen up at the falls in the far pool by his boulder he is there for about 45 minutes and then leaves up top of the falls. 708 Amelia is seen crossing the riffles with 503 in pursuit (video of 503 only by Ratna). Mike Fitz was here for a Q&A here in chat link to doc: Mike Fitz' June 27, 2018 Comment Chat ~ LaniH's google doc